I can't but watch you
by Tsu-san
Summary: [Dir en grey]S'arreter un moment pour observer en détail ce qui ne nous appartiendra jamais. Et imaginer...One shot.


**Titre:**_ I can't but watch you.  
_**Auteur:** Tsuki Nou  
**Genre:** Oneshot, un piti peu yaoi...  
**Pairing:** Comme si j'allais vous le dire... xD  
**Disclaimer:** Waa, prout! Ils ne sont pas à moi o

Aaaah... observer...

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

Un enfant ayant la grâce et la délicatesse d'une elfe volant parmi les feuilles tombant des arbres,

La beauté insolente d'une jeune danseuse de cabaret.

Ce que tu es.

Tes yeux noirs si profonds… que doit-on y lire ? Quels sont leurs secrets ?

Qui donc peut bien avoir la chance de les avoir sur lui ? Sur elle ?

Oui, pour qui sont ses regards qui désarment.

Ces regards que tu lance pour dire, _regardez-moi !_

Tu es porté par une foule, des tas d'yeux qui te déshabillent, qui pleurent pour toi,

Des tas de bouches pour hurler ton nom,

Des tas de mains pour t'attraper, pour te toucher, avidement, et pour te déchirer,

Dans une folie qui te tuerait si tu avais à y être exposé, une folie si malsaine…

Rayonnant par ton sourire quand tu es heureux.

Et tu pleures aussi parfois… qu'est-ce qui te fait du mal, beau jeune homme ?

Cassant ou ajoutant à l'humanité de ton image si parfaite, de cette allure de statue antique,

Celle qui attire tout les regards ; une bête sauvage en cage, mais dominante par sa superbe ;

Ces larmes qui coulent silencieusement sur tes joues si pâles,

Si je pouvais les cueillir sur la pulpe de mon doigt…

Te prendre dans mes bras, te caresser le visage en te disant que je suis là pour toi.

Quand tes paupières se baissent, que je puisse les baiser, laissant un goût de sel sur mes lèvres.

Une partie timide, l'autre est provocante à souhait.

Un corps incitant au pêché, une telle beauté ne devrait pas être permise.

Presque innocemment, inconsciemment, tu l'expose aux regards des autres,

Et tu sais que tu fais de l'effet, mais sachant aussi que tu resteras hors d'atteinte de ces hordes affamées,

Tu continues.

Attends-tu que l'on vienne te chercher ? Que l'on te déchire à trop contenir notre patience ?

Tes lèvres, délicatement dessinées, boudeuses et pleines, comme celles d'un enfant.

Quel goût ont-elles ? Sucré… comme ta peau sans doute, du miel le plus doux…

Ces lèvres… que dois-je donner pour qu'elles me frôlent ?

Qu'elles se posent sur les miennes, en une légère pression, pendant que tes mains,

Si belles mains, viriles mais fines, se glissent fiévreusement dans mes cheveux,

Puis que doucement elles s'écartent pour me permettre d'entrer et rencontrer ta langue…

Plus je te regarde, plus je me demande qui dans sa vie, a pu les embrasser,

Tu sembles si innocent et si fragile, pourtant quelque chose dans ton regard brille.

Quelque chose dans tes longs doigts, quelque chose dans tes attitudes provocantes

A enflammer une bonne sœur, quelque chose dans ce bout de langue que tu aimes montrer à tout va,

Dans cette silhouette, ce corps, ce dessin de la mâchoire et la délicatesse apparente du cou,

La finesse insolente de la clavicule et des os du bassin, les abdominaux sculpturaux et plus haut

Ces tétons bruns outrageusement dévoilés, comme négligemment, jolies friandises,

Et peut-être même dans ton rire, ou dans cette façon de te concentrer sur ton travail.

Qui sait ce qu'il y a dans ton esprit, ce à quoi tu penses ou même à qui, quels sont tes souvenirs ?

Chauds, brûlants, doux et moites.

Tu as mordu des lèvres, des corps, et transformé cette bouche si attirante

En un délicieux appareil de torture pour entendre répéter ton nom.

Tes mains, combien de corps ont-elles caressé ? Combien de mains ont caressé ton corps ?

Quelles phrases as-tu murmuré…

J'aimerais savoir quel est le son de tes soupirs, bel éphèbe si secret…

Quand ta respiration devient saccadée, quand tes yeux se ferment sous le plaisir

Et que tes lèvres, fruits si appétissants dont on goûterait bien la pulpe, s'entrouvrent, suppliantes.

_Tu sais,_

_Tu dois être beau quand tu jouis._

Quand sous une autre lumière, celle de la lune,

Tu révèles une partie de toi que seuls quelques privilégiés peuvent voir de toi,

Soumis, noyé sous les vagues de plaisir qui t'envahissent, et pourtant dominant

Car décidant de ce que tu donnes et ce que tu prends, la poitrine montant et descendant,

Fragile mais fort, ton corps se cambrant, la sueur perlant sur son front et tes omoplates saillantes,

Tes cheveux de jais collant sur ton front ou étalés en auréole autour de ton visage,

Et dans cette danse folle, envoûtante et enivrante de tes reins…

Oh oui, tes soupirs doivent être la plus secrète de toutes les musiques.

Mais toujours cette impertinente qui me nargue dans tes bras, doucement caressée de tes doigts,

Si près, trop près de ton corps.

Elle qui attire toutes les jalousies sans même que tu t'en rendes compte…

_BASS…_

« Die, ça va ? »

Le brun avait timidement redressé la tête de la partition qu'il jouait, penché sur son instrument.

-« Hn…

-Tu n'arrête pas de me dévisager, c'est gênant…

-Oh, excuse-moi Toshiya, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

Le guitariste sorti du studio pour fumer une cigarette.

_**OWARI**_

**888888888888888888888888**

Alors, une petite review pour mon premier one-shot ? Ou deux :D


End file.
